Resiliencia
by Rebecca la viajera
Summary: En medio de planes, desastres, muerte y un impredecible futuro-por no mencionar el pasado que cargan- Jean y Armin se ven atormentados por la realidad dentro y fuera de las murallas. Parece el comienzo de una sitcom pero espero que agrade.


Primera historia, nueva cuenta, todo nuevecito. Espero que agrade. Saludos a Janet3

Shingeki no kyojin no es mio, es de un loco con un hacha moral que se encarga de tirar a la tumba a todos los personajes que agradan. No está de más decir que este señor no gusta de hacer canon relaciones, pero bueno, gracias por tanto.

* * *

Armin no se considerada un chico débil, bien que al principio de todo lo había sido, pero ya no. Estaba muy seguro de lo que quería y de como lo iba a lograr, y si eso no se conseguía se las ingeniaba de algún modo para que el plan siguiera funcionando. Pero las últimas semanas habían sido una pesadillas, escondidos en barrancos dentro de murallas que no encerraban más que cadáveres y desolación se sentía como una tortuga a la que no la dejan salir de su propio cuerpo. Y se detestaba a sí mismo cada vez que soltaba un suspiro demostrando que estaba harto de la lluvia, los pantanales y la imposibilidad de que la nariz le dejara de moquear; entonces Jean -Siempre a su lado manteniendo la distancia pero procurando no perderlo en un derrumbe o la boca de algún titan anormal- decía algo como "No te hacía tan tiquismiquis, Arlet. ¿Puedes con la Guardia estacionaria pero no con una simple garua?" Y Armin lo ignoraba porque sabía que si le respondía la cosa terminaba con indirectas que los dejaban en silencio por varias horas y, aunque Jean no quisiera admitirlo, el silencio había empezado a atormentarlos. Temían al silencio de los lugares desconocidos en los que se adentraban, al silencio de las bestias que se escondían en el bosque a su derecha y al silencio de el acantilado a la izquierda como si fuera un gran pez esperando que ellos cayeran a sus fauces cual pequeña carnada.  
Es que cuando empezaron a zondear terreno eso pareció un buen augurio "No se oye ni se ve nada, Capitán ¿Sera que esta zona está despoblada de titanes?" Y Levi alzaba las cejas cruzando miradas con Hanji, porque ya no confiaban en nada ni en nadie más que en los pocos sobrevivientes en la cruzada en busca de la verdad del sótano. Entonces cuando ya comenzaban a creer un atisbo de la posibilidad de que esa fuera una zona libre vieron las inmensas sombras sobre ellos -Con ojos idos y bocas cubiertas de sangre seca, probablemente de los habitantes de las aldeas cercanas, moviendo las enormes fosas nasales cual depredador.- Eren tuvo que transformarse y empujar a tres al barranco y perdiendo a dos nuevos reclutas en la boca estos. El primer silencio, el que más le puso los nervios de punta a Jean, empezó en ese momento y siguió una hora más hasta que, una vez alejados del lugar del ataque, el Capitán habló para todos.  
-Nos moveremos la madrugada, al anochecer y a la noche si es conveniente. Las tardes son demasiado peligrosas y no queremos perder más personas de las que ya hemos perdido. Braus, Akerman y Hanji tienen el primer turno de guardia. Acamparemos lo más cerca del acantilado, por lo que hemos pasado hoy el bosque se ve más riesgoso que la caida.  
La lluvia había comenzado esa misma noche y parecía no acabar nunca, el agua podía caer como una cascada sobre ellos o simplemente posarse sobre sus cabezas y lentamente torturarlos dándoles a entender que la naturaleza era más fuerte que cualquier espíritu positivo. Armin se repetía que eso era mucho mejor que una sequía, que al menos no morirían deshidratados antes de llegar a donde fuera que se escondieran Reiner y los otros.  
Pero no podía controlar sus pensamientos a esa altura del viaje, todo le resultaba doloroso y los recuerdos se agolpaban como si su cerebro solo quisiera revivirlos una y otra vez hasta que se transformaran en algo totalmente nuevo. Imágenes de Marco, Annie, Erwin y otros se mezclaban con dolores agudos en todo el cuerpo en memoria a las quemadoras sufridas por su heroico movimiento ante el titán colosal.  
Bertholdt era un fantasma que lo atormentaba cada vez que había un mínimo lugar en su red de pensamientos y estrategias, aunque ya se había aclarado todo a sí mismo e intentaba no sentirse culpable por haberse comido a un compañero/enemigo o quién sabe qué es lo que realmente fuera. Los primeros días había sufrido horrores al pensar en todo lo sucedido pero luego se obligó a seguir adelante, es que estaba seguro de que si no dejaba de atormentarse no se lograría nada.  
Así que ahí estaba, en un plan creado en mayor parte por él y harto de el agua que le calaba en los huesos. Tal vez se estaba volviendo un poco tiquismiquis , tal vez siempre lo había sido, pero no le iba a dar la razón al cascarrabias de Jean. Sien embargo sus suspiros eran más recurrentes e incontrolables, el cansancio podía hasta con los humanos/titanes y por eso Eren era el que se transformaba ante la aparición de enemigos y no él. "Si guardas energía hasta el momento en que ataquemos al verdadero enemigo, la victoria está asegurada" Susurraba su mejor amigo cada vez que lo veía con cara abrumado. Mikasa levantaba los ojos y luego se llevaba a Eren para que no metiera la para haciéndolo sentir más inutil de lo que lo hacía sentir la lluvia.  
Armin había hecho una lista de las tres peores cosas, normales y cotidianas, que tenía en ese momento. Empezando por la suela gastada de los zapatos, mojados, continuando con el suéter de lana mohoso y terminando con la ropa interior de días que hacía que le picaran los muslos; y también una lista de las tres mejores cosas que tenía en ese infierno. Lo primero de esa lista era tener vivas a las personas que quería, lo segundo eran los momentos en que la lluvia no era un feroz monstruo y Jean lo llevaba detrás de algún pino en los descansos para abrazarlo en el único silencio que aceptaba con gusto en ese tortuosa situación; y lo último y más normal de todo era el recorte que guardaba en el bolsillo de la camisa donde podía ver el océano celeste y la esperanza de llegar allí algún día lo inundaba como el agua a las bolsas de comida que cargaba en la espalda.

* * *

Había unas pequeñas cosas que lo mantenían cuerdo y no lo hacían tirar con bengalas a las nubes esperando que dejara de diluviar. Pero Jean sabía que disparar a las _cumulus nimbus_ – como las llamaba Armin- no solucionaba nada. Así que recordaba memorias pasadas, momentos en que la muerte no se tenía tan a flor de piel y se creía invencible ante todo y sobre todo ante el tarado de Eren.

En el primer año en la tropas de reconocimiento dormía en el mismo cuartucho que Marco y otros tres granujas que cada tanto sacaban una bolsita de abajo de la cama y les convidaban con una buena calada de humo para quedarse volando frente a los gritos del Capital. Pero luego de hacerlo por tercera vez se encontró con Armin en los baños comunes y este lo miró con tanta profundidad que Jean pensó que podía leerle la mente. Uno de los recuerdos en la caja de cosas que lo anclan son esos ojos azules e indescifrables, cargados de interrogantes y atentos para soltar una respuesta cargada de sentido.

Lo que detestaba era ver como el dueño de esos ojos se iba marchitando al sentir que no llegarían nunca, que el plan había fallado y que su vida no valía lo suficiente aunque por sus venas circulara el suero -¿Bendito?- En esos momento Jean quería cubrir lo con algo seco y susurrarle que el único inútil en esa panda de deprimidos era él mismo, que luego de pasar por tanto seguía queriendo un futuro imposible y no hacía nada para lograrlo. Pero no había mantas secas, no había tiempo para susurros ni tampoco la posibilidad de un futuro cálido y cercano.


End file.
